


Esperanza

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Su paseo, que más bien era su ruta de escape se vio interrumpida cuando vio a un grupo de personas en la puerta principal del colegio
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Esperanza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este Drabble está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

La reunión de ex alumnos no era algo a lo que estuviese precisamente muy interesado de ir, no se había llevado muy bien con ninguno de sus compañeros, había tenido secuaces, simpatizantes e incluso seguidores, pero nada más.

Además, después de los acontecimientos del 02 de mayo de hacía cinco años atrás, el desagrado por él y su familia había incrementado, en un momento, después de recibir la marca tenebrosa, sintió que toda su vida se había terminado, pero no, por fortuna, Potter había triunfado sobre el señor tenebroso, pero como lo había augurado, ser señalado como un Mortífago, le había quitado toda posibilidad a reivindicarse.

Incluso con ella, aun recordaba su rostro cuando lo vio en la torre de astronomía, huyendo con los demás después de matar a Dumbledore, su rostro, comprendió porque ese año se alejó de ella sin explicación alguna, no lo había buscado, y él tampoco había hecho esfuerzo alguno para hablar al respecto.

Llegó al gran salón, adornado de forma elegante, la mayoría de los presentes optó por ignorarlo, otros cuantos a criticarlo y señalarlo, pero no les dio importancia, aunque sí se acomodó su túnica de gala, estaba incómodo, buscó entre los presentes a alguien conocido, pero solo se encontró con un grupito que se había llamado a sí mismo El Ejercito de Dumbledore, aunque los principales fundadores, todavía no llegaba ni uno.

Se detuvo junto a su ex compañera de curso, Pansy Parkinson, que estaba bastante parlanchina, las personas a su alrededor la trataban como si fuese de la realeza, aquello le sorprendió ¿la gente había olvidado que en aquel mismo sitio, cinco años atrás, intentó entregar a Harry a Voldemort? ¿Pero no habían olvidado que su familia era de los Mortífagos, aun y cuando su mamá le mintió al señor tenebroso y escaparon de la batalla antes del desenlace final?

La gente era muy curiosa, incluso cuando en un inicio su intención era saludarla, se alejó de inmediato ¿para qué había ido a esa reunión?

Su paseo, que más bien era su ruta de escape se vio interrumpida cuando vio a un grupo de personas en la puerta principal del colegio, gran parte de ellos tenían cabello pelirrojo, una castaña y el restante, obviamente era Potter.

—Todo saldrá bien –comentó Granger –ya verás –y se giró a Ginevra con el ceño fruncido –aun no puedo creer que estés usando de nuevo ese vestido –bufó.

—Pero ¿qué tiene de malo? –Cuestionó irritada la pelirroja –no es como si alguien fuese a saber que es el mismo que usé para la boda de mi hermano y Fleur –se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, vamos e intenten no arruinar las cosas, Pansy debe estar adentro –informó Potter y se detuvo cuando vio a Draco.

Los demás siguieron su mirada, la mayoría frunció el cejo, menos ella, que quiso avanzar hasta él, pero la sujetó Ron del brazo, para evitarlo; Draco se sintió un poco incómodo, les dio la espalda y se alejó sin esperar nada.


End file.
